


Banana Tiger

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, drabble tak pi razy drzwi, polska młodzież się bawi o k... co to będzie, ten uczuć kiedy nie możesz zjeść banana w spokoju bo tygrys sępi kawałek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Kompletny crack. Pisane pod to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06SCaZtUofg i inspirowane moim własnym kotem, który sępi warzywa, chociaż ich nie lubi.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Banana Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Nie dam ci - Tomek wyjaśnił cierpliwie, odpychając delikatnie kociaka gramolącego mu się na kolana. - To jest moje jedzenie, a ty nawet nie lubisz owoców. Pamiętasz jak ci ostatnio nie smakowała mandarynka? No właśnie.  
Ugryzł kolejny kęs banana. Puszek wykorzystał ten moment, by po raz kolejny wleźć na kolana młodego podróżnika.  
\- Dobra masz, daj mi spokój - Tomek uległ sile tygrysiej perswazji i odłamał kawałek owocu. - Tylko mi nie marudź jak ci nie posmakuje, ostrzegałem.  
Tygrysek ostrożnie obwąchał kęs banana, poturlał go nosem po ziemi, polizał, i chyba uznał, że mu smakuje, bo pochłonął go z apetytem.  
\- Proszę, proszę, kto by pomyślał, że tygrysy jadają banany.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: nie wiem jak tygrysy, ale koty domowe lubią banany i nie lubią mandarynek


End file.
